darryls_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Will Samson
''Doctor William Samson ''is one of three main protagonists in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition ''(and the original), he hires Robert Charlton to guide him to New Haven and later helps Rob in taking care of Katrina Davenport, in hopes of finding her father and keeping the young girl safe. '"What kind of doctor am I if I can't save one pissing life in this world?!" '''- Dr. Will Samson to Robert Charlton (Chapter 6: Breaking The Law, Page 66). Pre-Book History: William Samson was born in Tond to a housewife mother and a father who was in serving in the Democratic Trade Union Defence Force. Growing up Will always desired to help people as well as animals. Will's father was always hard on Will and would beat him to toughen him up. While Will's mother would defend William and often gain a beating also. The more William grew up the more he resented his father but also wanted to prove to his father that he was strong. Will attended and graduated Tond University, gaining a doctorate in professional medicine and finding his future wife in the year 2222. In mid 2222 Will became a father, with his wife giving birth to Derrick Samson. Later on in the year the D.T.U.D.F. under the suggestion of his father, who was a C.O. at the time, to hire his son as a medic. Will took this opportunity to join the D.T.U.D.F. and prove his father wrong. Will served in the D.T.U.D.F. for seven years, leaving in 2229. The year prior in 2228 Will's wife bore his second son; Jamie Samson. In 2220 Will became a vet for animals and a horse breeder and trainer, having always wanting to help animals. Derrick however, under the influence of his grandfather, saw William's change in career as weakness. In 2230 Will was happy breeding horses and saving animals, however his wife lost her job with the Tond Government and began to delve into alcoholism. In the same year Derrick, under the guidance of his grandfather, joined the D.T.U.D.F. and would be stationed in Buddington in 2232, where he would die. This death caused his mother to delve deeper into her alcoholism and for his grandfather to resign from active duty. Will became a doctor with Central Tond General Hospital. A year later, still devastated by the lost of her first born, Will's wife's death was the cause of her death, fighting a female N.C.O. in a pub over a bottle of wine. William was traumatised by this and decided then was the best time to leave, trying to take his son Jamie with him. Jamie decided not to go with his father, favouring instead to stay in Tond and look after his aging grandfather. This decision made by his own son, turned William himself to alcoholism. Doc Samson ventured out to try and find himself and nearly died from heatstroke and starvation until the doctor was saved and brought to Ipton, the nearest town to where he had been roaming. Doc Samson recovered from his alcoholism and his weakness, making good friends with the likes of Benny Quinn, Alan Naismith, Greg, Mary, Lee Burton and Big John. Over time Doc Samson began to heal the townsfolk of Ipton and was eventually offered and accepted the job of being the town doctor in 2234. After Benny Quinn had a gun duel and was shot dead by Robert Charlton several years in the early months of 2238. After the rumours of Arch-Tiberius gearing up to invade the north and D.T.U. territories, Ipton was visited by a travelling vendor who sold Doc Samson fresh fruit he claimed he got from New Haven that had a industrial sized water purifier to grow the fruit. Knowing what happened to Benny Quinn, Will began to do research on Robert, asking Rob's friends about him and his history. After hearing about Robert's history. Satisfied with Robert's history, having been to New Haven before, and hearing of the town's desire to migrate north, Doc Samson desired to see for himself if there was in fact a industrial sized water purifier and knew Rob was the one who could get the doctor to this place, far north, safely. Appearance & Personality: Physical Appearance: * Eye Colour - '''Blue * '''Hair Colour - '''Light Brown * '''Hair Style - '''Short, unkept. * '''Facial Hair - '''Light stubble. * '''Skin Colour - '''White. * '''Height - '''5'10" (178cm) * '''Weight - '''12.7st (178lbs) * '''Accent - '''Southern Yorkshire. * '''Age (in 2238) - '''34-years-old. * '''Other Features - '''The doctor is quite lanky for his height and has sympathetic eyes. '''Attire & Arsenal: The doctor wears white cotton rags, now aged and darker from being worn out. He has brown pants, black boots and brown suspenders. The doctor has a black and brown leather jacket. The doctor has his very own pump-action twelve-gauge shotgun. The shotgun however, due to age, has a habit of jamming. This habit of jamming has caused both the doctor and Robert to nearly be killed. Robert's shotgun is dismantled and used as the doctor's makeshift tombstone upon the Northern Hills where the doctor was buried. Personality: William is almost the stark contrast to Robert Charlton when it comes to personality. Due to the doctor's sheltered life and protection by his mother, he has a very positive outlook on life and believes he can save anyone and anything from harm. His tastes of reality have always made the doctor even more determined to save the lives of others and animals, no matter how little the probability of survival is. The doctor has a great deal of determination in his work and is fascinated by the lives of others. He is very kind hearted and empathetic, being great when handling children, genuinely loving his time with the youth of society. The doctor is easily upset and scared, although he attempts to hide this behind an easily see-through straight-faced approach. When it comes to protecting those he loves, respects, deems defenseless or has grown close to, Doc Samson will not hesitate to defend and if needs be, kill the aggressors of those he intends to protect. Doc Samson has a naturally fatherly feel and touch towards youngsters, being a father himself, and can speak to women with ease, thanks to his wife. Throughout the novel William begins to adopt mannerisms of Robert and his behaviour when it comes to protecting Katrina. Acting more aggressive and beginning to understand more about the Principles of Purgatory, as educated by Robert from time-to-time. Biography: The Mayor of Ipton and Doctor Will Samson manage to persuade Robert to take up the job of guiding the doctor from Ipton all the way to the D.T.U. controlled city of New Haven. While on their journey the duo find a stowaway in the form of a little girl; Katrina Davenport. The trio begin to travel northwards where they come across many different gangs and factions including; the Roadside Trappers, Night Snakes, Clan Claw and the dreaded Skin-Crawlers. Meeting characters such as Vanessa Campbell, Patrick Benson, Pvt. Nigel Vickers and Leroy J. Salvador along the way. The group are led to the tunnels of the Black Mountains to avoid the war zone Buddington, after a deal made with Leroy and Patrick, however during this the group do not trust Leroy and Patrick after they try to back out of the deal, the second attempt leads to a fight and Robert killing Patrick. Leroy is captured and guides the group the rest of the way out to the northern entrance of the tunnels underneath the Black Mountains. After an alternation and firefight with Clan Claw the group are saved by the D.T.U. A.A.V.R. (Armoured Assault Vehicle Rangers) and brought to Buddington. After making it out of Buddington, having been jailed for not abiding by the Conscription Act and being freed by Leroy and escaping during a thunderstorm and Clan Claw bombardment and attempted assault. Doc Samson is wounded in a fire fight with mutineer D.T.U. soldiers and later dies sneak attacking a Clan Claw patrol. While Leroy continues to follow the Principles of Purgatory, Robert turns his back on these laws he had followed almost his entire life and gives the doctor a proper funeral, allowing Katrina to say goodbye before Robert buried the doctor and used Samson's own shotgun as a tombstone. Trivia: * Will is the only main protagonist with a formal education from a private school. * Will is the only main protagonist who attended university and graduated. * Will actively attempts not to swear, believing that to be bad manners, and it is rare he indeed swears, only doing so under high stress. * Will prefers to call people, especially those who he is working with and or for, by their title and surname, reserving a first name basis for only those close to him. * Will was originally going to be named William Browne however Darryl M. Finch-Ellis was not fond of the name "Billy Browne" or "Dr. Browne" believing the latter name was too similar to Dr. Brown from the famous Back To The Future Trilogy. * Will's favourite song is; Bryan Adams - Summer Of '69. * Will's character and personality are based on an old workmate of Darryl M. Finch-Ellis's when he was an apprentice at Manchester Airport's Sixt Rent-A-Car, called; Andrew.